


Osmium

by pequinessa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, SUPER DENSE YUTA, dense yuta, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pequinessa/pseuds/pequinessa
Summary: In which Yuta works at a dating agency and he's kind of the best at what he does- bringing people together - only he is the worst at using his honed skills for himself.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 153
Collections: Sakura Mochi - a yujae centered ficfest





	Osmium

**Author's Note:**

> first shot at trying to be "funny" lmao im sorry for all that you're about to endure, dear reader
> 
> prompt #18

The thing with love is that people like to think it happens naturally. Yuta agrees with such a universal statement, wholeheartedly, though he would very much like to add that sometimes love needs a little push; after all, if it didn’t then Yuta would be jobless and his sole purpose for waking up and being a functional adult in spite of the world going to shit would spiral down and crash beneath his feet, turned to ashes so there were no chances of ever picking it up again and reassemble it.

Luckily, love sometimes needs a little push, like previously stated. Enter Yuta, a professional matchmaker who just knows how, when, and where to push to help people follow the red string tied around their pinkies towards the ultimate goal: eternal and powerful and sweet, sweet true love. He takes pride in making the world a happier place, because it’s common knowledge that people in happy and committed relationships don’t shit on someone else’s parade and are less likely to go out of their way just to make the world a horrible place by being fucking rude to everyone around them. Yuta is a firm believer that his job contributes a great amount to the overall wellness of society, and he will fight anyone who dares to claim otherwise.

Love changes people and love can change the world, no matter how cliche and corny such a declaration is. Although that’s actually one of the problems. People tend to think love is cringy, view the word under quite a negative light and Yuta has never really understood why. Society, cold and boring and goal-oriented, disregarding everything in between that might bring a little relief to their doomed-from-birth lives like happiness and friends and love, has ultimately decided that courting is time-consuming, that buying a little gift for your beloved one is unnecessary, that flowers are old-fashioned, that dedicating love songs is to be made fun of; it has concluded that words are worthless. Society has stated that love either flows naturally effortlessly or it doesn’t flow at all. There’s some truth to it but there are also lots of misconceptions in such a dangerous remark.

Love should come naturally, and that much is true. Love, however, _must_ be nurtured and it seems the modern world hasn’t time to stop and take care of such nonsense and worthless actions. An attitude that will ultimately lead everything to rot and be buried under the pressure society has imposed on itself.

That’s exactly why Yuta is so proud of what he does. He likes to think his actions help relieve some of that pressure, he allows people to catch a break and smell the flowers along the way or however that saying went. He knows romantic love isn’t the only kind of love that keeps the world running, he wouldn’t dare to underestimate them, either. If anything, he knows their worth. But alas, Yuta is a helpless romantic and there’s some sort of comfort in being held non-platonically between someone’s arms that he can’t quite pin to any other kind of love. 

What he does is not without value; he can certify it. The wedding invitation now sitting prettily on his desk can certify it as well. Nobody in the office really had believed that Irene and Wendy would work out but Yuta knew, oh he knew too well; he had read their profiles carefully, had studied them thoroughly during their interviews, had even gone to his most trusted tarotist, Lee Donghyuck, had stayed up all night drawing charts and conjuring possible scenarios for them: it was worth it, he ultimately decided. He would give them a shot together and, as every other lucky pairing that had fallen in Yuta’s expert hands, everything had worked incredibly well.

Irene and Wendy were perfect for each other, only they needed a little push to realize such an obvious truth. Their first dates were rather shaky but slowly, everything fell into place. 

You see, everything is about compatibility, about strengths and weaknesses, Yuta could write an entire book about the science behind attraction and successful dating. He did have a major in social studies and a minor in psychology after all. Of course, not everything had its logic behind it, even if two people's compatibility were off the chart together, it might not work out in the end; there was something almost magical and mystical about love, and Yuta was very much in love with the unpredictability of such a field. He could spend hours analyzing behaviours, coming up with compatibility charts or sitting with Donghyuck but when it comes to the real deal, to the materialization of his planning, everything was out of his hands. Yuta always does his best to put people on the right track regarding their significant other but he is no witch and doesn’t really have a say in other people’s heart’s desire. Nobody really knows what they want until they get it, after all.

Even so, Yuta trusts himself, trusts his methods, and trusts his work. He trusts his agency and trusts his co-workers. And not to toot his own horn but Yuta has an almost impeccable rate of success.

Now, for all the love guru everyones claims he is, he is embarrasingly stupid with his own heart. Which is kind of a sore spot for him. He’s been single for quite a long time and, contrary to what he says to his friends and family, it’s not because he really wants it. There is nothing further from the truth, actually. 

So. There’s this boy. This young man. Quite possibly the most attractive and finest specimen of man he’s ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on, and he is friends with no other than Lee Taeyong so that’s something.

Jeong Jaehyun.

His two-year younger neighbour. He studies mechanical engineering and works part-time as a freaking mechanic. Tall, broad, with dimples and a voice as deep as the Mariana Trench, Jaehyun sets Yuta’s heart ablaze with the tiniest of smiles and the slightest of touches.

Jaehyun is quite possibly the most perfect man ever and it pains Yuta because he knows they won’t work out. 

They’re good friends, Yuta kind of adopted the university student after they first met: Jaehyun was new to the building and was having a hard time figuring out how to work the laundry machine when Yuta took pity on him and helped him out. That had been two years ago, Jaehyun was 22, Yuta was 24 and going through the worst time of his life trying to balance finishing his thesis, his new work at the dating agency and quite possibly the worst break-up in the world’s history. So, not one of Yuta’s best moments. And still, amidst his chaotic life, he had managed to meet Jaehyun, sweet, caring and precious Jaehyun, with his lost eyes and pouty mouth, eyebrows furrowed, standing still and uncertain in front of the endless buttons of the laundry machine. 

It is without shame that Yuta can admit that Jaehyun’s grateful smile had kind of saved him that day; the sole silver lining among the storm that had been brewing in Yuta’s life for months. It was almost inevitable to fall for Jaehyun, especially when the other showed up at his door with homemade cookies as a sign of gratitude for Yuta’s help. He cried after thanking his newest neighbour and bidding him goodbye, the moment his teeth bit into the heavenly white chocolate and raspberry cookie, the tears just started flowing naturally. Yuta was already a goner.

It was easy after that, Jaehyun was a struggling student and Yuta was too caring for his own good. Once he got his degree, happily free from the university’s anxiety-induced claws, he took it upon himself to watch over a fellow junior. Yuta had never been the best of cooks but once he realised Jaehyun had barely time to cook and eat, he took it upon himself to learn how to do some basic dishes and properly feed Jaehyun, who seemed to live on ramen and cereal bars. Yuta was in no position to judge because he had been the same, but if he could prevent Jaehyun from eating noodles 24/7 then he would learn how to cut onions without losing a finger in the process.

In exchange, Jaehyun would always come over to Yuta’s place and fix his lights, his heating system, his pipes, his shelves, his creaking bed, whatever that needed to be done regarding house maintenance; his very own Bob the Builder. In Yuta’s eyes, Jaehyun couldn’t possibly get any sexier.

So, really, how was Yuta supposed not to fall for him? 

The thing is, because they’re pretty good friends now, Yuta has a lot of information about Jaehyun. Enough at least to conduct one of his thorough researches in compatibility; and he already knows it isn’t entirely ethical to do something like that without all the parties’ consent but Yuta was a fool in love and he cared very little when he entered Donghyuck’s shop, heart beating almost painfully inside his ribcage at the very prospect of a reading regarding Jaehyun and his compatibility. According to his charts, they weren’t exactly the most compatible of souls but Yuta was more than happy to look over some details (Aquarius and Scorpio didn’t exactly get along but whatever, everybody knew zodiac signs only came in handy when there were positive results), and perhaps their hobbies didn’t align nor their music taste (Yuta could not see the appeal to that boring band, Sex and Cigarettes? or something of the sort that Jaehyun liked so much, not when a whole Miyavi existed at least), but again, _whatever_ , those were teeny tiny details and Yuta knew that relationships were more than just hobbies or taste in music, books or movies; now, Donghyuck’s cards were rarely mistaken so Yuta had kind of put his hopes on one his younger friend’s reading.

A whole damn failure. 

Yuta regrets having gone to Donghyuck when all the signs were already there. The reading wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either. “You two would be amazing friends," Donghyuck offered through a forced smile. They were already friends so really, what was the point? Anyways, not even one of Donghyuck’s readings could stop Yuta from sighing everytime he caught a glimpse of Jaehyun coming back home, all dirty and oily from an evening spent under cars doing whatever it was that mechanics did.

It’s okay, Yuta could live with his unrequited crush for some time. Two years wasn’t really a short time but well, unless Jaehyun made a whole 180 and turned into an undesirable being who kicked kittens and puppies for fun Yuta’s crush wasn’t going anywhere. Such was reality.

Cupid never really found love even if he brought happiness to so many people, and perhaps Yuta is a bit over dramatic but he has already come to terms with his current situation. Nevermind the fact that Jaehyun hadn’t really shown any signs of being remotely interested in Yuta in that way.

Whatever.

Really, whatever.

At least Jaehyun likes him enough to have dinner every night at his place, and to come running whenever Yuta needs something, or to bake him cookies and all kinds of pastries, to take out Yuta’s trash for him and to fix absolutely everything in his apartment without even charging him. Jaehyun is such a good friend Yuta is terrified of losing him.

They are only good friends and it seems destiny wanted them to remain that way. Yuta isn’t a very religious person but he knows better than to meddle with higher powers and their unconventional wills. As of now, Yuta will try not to be greedy and just accept his destiny as Jaehyun’s good friend and will try to not aspire to be anything else.

After all, Yuta is an expert on this whole romance and significant others field. He _knows_ better.

{-}

“Congrats,” Doyoung says while handing Yuta a cup of tea. “I heard about Irene and Wendy. I’m gonna be honest, I really thought they would be a permanent stain on your record.”

“Tough luck, Doyo. You only wanna see me fall so badly so you can take my spot. You can’t fool me, I know your heart,” Yuta wiggles his eyebrows and accepts the cup with a small ‘thank you’. 

Doyoung sits down in front of him and settles his own cup on the table.

“I’m not even trying to fool you,” he chuckles. “Already thought about your plus one? I just came to remind you that you took Taeyong to the last wedding. I’ve come to claim my turn.”

“Ah, so the cup of tea was bribery. I should’ve known. You only treat me right when you want something from me. Men are a disease.”

“Just let me know what tie you’re wearing so we can match or something,” Doyoung answers instead of humoring Yuta. “Also, your newest assignment is probably waiting for you on your desk. I saw Yerim delivering all the new folders on the way here.”

“You’re no fun, Doyo,” he whines. “Thanks for letting me know, though. I’ll finish my tea and check it right away.”

The other just nods and finishes his tea in one big gulp before standing up.

“I’m serious about the tie colour, let me know.”

“Taeyong is gonna get mad, you know how invested he was in Irene and Wendy’s relationship.”

“Taeyong can suck my entire ass for all I care. I won’t forget he pulled the birthday card to accompany you to the cruise wedding. And it was _my_ turn.”

Yuta full out laughs. Man, he had truly forgotten about that.

“Alright, I’ll let him know.”

His friend nods once, satisfied, and ducks out of the break room.

Doyoung got him his favourite tea, ginger honey, so he takes his sweet time to savour it and enjoy its warmth slowly sliding down his throat. It’s refreshing and calming and it puts Yuta in the best of moods. He’s excited to go through his new assignment, and he’s feeling pretty pumped up due to the wedding invite.

All in all, Yuta feels pretty great and it’s times like these that he can be certain he picked the right job. He really can’t envision himself doing something else, it’s only perfect luck that he enjoys his job so much. 

There’s still a piece of that mouth watering blueberry cheesecake Jaehyun brought the day before in his fridge and he still has a couple of episodes left of _Anne With an E_. Even Donghyuck had told him that the cards were bright on his side for the day. Who even said Mondays were terrible days? They were wrong because Mondays are always extra special for Yuta. All the good stuff always happens on that day, so yeah. He’s feeling extra good.

What a great fucking day.

Really.

{-}

  
  


This has to be a mistake.

There is no fucking way on earth he’s reading correctly.

Yuta blinks, as if such an action would help dispel the name printed on top of the folder. He leaves the heavy stack of papers on his desk and reclines in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He takes one, two, _three_ deep breaths. He sends a short prayer to Destiny for good measure before he finds enough courage in him to take a look at the folder again.

The chair makes a heavy sound when Yuta sits up properly. He can’t believe he is such a coward because his eyes are closed and he’s really afraid to open them up again. It’s not like he can stay on his chair dozing off forever, though, so he forces himself to open his eyes.

The name hasn’t changed.

There, printed on black bold letters, lies Jeong Jaehyun's name.

Oh, what a way to ruin his amazing day. Destiny was really a bitch and she was on her way to make Yuta’s life miserable and plain unbearable. God, why, oh why, did Yuta have to receive Jaehyun’s folder? Wasn’t it enough that he already knew they would never work out?

What a _fucking_ great day.

Really.

{-}

Yuta tries to go about it logically, first. Maybe it was a prank? Yuta knew Jaehyun’s friends were a bit reckless and stupid but they were good kids, nonetheless. It didn’t look like them, after all, they wouldn’t really make people spend their time on the task if Jaehyun wasn’t going to ultimately follow through with the entire process.

Oh my God.

What if Jaehyun actually wants to follow through with the entire process? That’s the worst case scenario. And wouldn’t it be ridiculously funny? Fucking unbeliveable? If Yuta actually managed to get Jaehyun his other half?

He can’t do this. He really can’t.

It’s one thing to have a keen awareness that he would never end up with Jaehyun and another completely different thing was to actually aid finishing smashing his hopes and dreams to pieces, so tiny they would never come back whole again. There was a thin line between self-destruction and self-sabotage and Yuta wasn’t sure what side he actually wanted to land on. He knows eventually Jaehyun will get a partner; he’s hot and kind and perfect and he believes in true love so it’s more than obvious that one day his neighbour will knock on Yuta’s door to introduce his better half, who of course, won’t be called Nakamoto Yuta. It’s more than obvious and Yuta knows it yet he was nowhere near prepared to face the ugly and sad truth so immediately; but again, who is ever ready for such a thing?

Yuta will not contribute to find the man of his dreams his significant other, not when Yuta is fucking there pining like a moron after the handsome Bob the Builder wannabe with all his might. He can’t do it and he won’t.

Jaehyun really doesn’t want him? Fine!

Whatever.

The bastard can go and wet his dick wherever he wants. It’s none of Yuta’s business and it doesn’t have to be his, either! He will pass the task to Doyoung, he will ask to exchange assignments. End of discussion. Yuta will not put himself through something like that of his own free will; and he knows Doyoung will accept the trade without asking many questions, one of his best traits was that he wasn't a meddlesome person at all.

Oh, it's definitely what he’s going to do.

He doesn’t even bother to open the folder because he already knows everything there is to know about Jaehyun. And even if Yuta is rather curious as to how the other described his ideal partner, he is no masochist and will, therefore, not give in. He should take the folder to Doyoung’s office right away before he does something fucking stupid.

That’s it, he’s giving the folder to Doyoung and end the internal discussion.

Jaehyun can fucking die for all Yuta cares.

With a resolution burning so hot it could melt the ground he stands on, Yuta takes the forsaken folder into his hands and hastily stands up, ready to knock on Doyoung’s door and just throw the stack of papers right into his face. He’s aware Doyoung does not deserve such a treatment but he’s mad and sad and wounded so Yuta believes he’s allowed to find an easy escape for his rapidly bottling emotions and well, if it comes in the shape of just throwing Jaehyun’s folder at one of his best friends’ face then so be it. 

His angry marching comes to a halt when suddenly Doyoung opens the door to his office. He seems surprised.

“Were you going somewhere?”

Yuta shakes his head and hides the folder behind his back.

“Just stretching my legs,” he lies with an easy smile. “Did you want something?”

Doyoung eyes him for a hot minute and Yuta feels the weight of the stack of papers ascend to 100 kilograms. It’s clear Doyoung isn’t buying into his bullshit but he knows better than to question Yuta’s weird antics.

“I just wanted to tell you that I think dark purple ties would be a good choice, so you better start looking for a matching shirt.”

Yuta looks lost.

“For the wedding, idiot.”

Oh.

Right.

“Dark purple sounds good,” Yuta rapidly says with a nod. Purple is far from his favourite colour but right now he wants Doyoung to leave and there’s no better strategy to achieve such a goal than to just let Doyoung hear what he wants to hear; Yuta would know, he’s resorted to it a handful of times already and it works every time.

Doyoung studies him again, probably debating if this was another of Yuta’s schemes to make him leave or if he actually thinks dark purple is a good colour. It’s clear he doesn't care enough when he just nods.

“Alright. See you at lunch, then.”

“See you,” Yuta replies a bit too enthusiastically perhaps, but again, Doyoung really doesn’t want to know what’s up with his friend so he just lets him be and closes the door after leaving Yuta’s office.

Once the other is out of sight, Yuta goes back to his chair and carefully deposits Jaehyun’s folder on his desk.

What a weak-ass bitch, really.

He eyes the stack of papers in front of him as if it had personally offended him, which isn’t far from the truth, actually, and sighs loud and deep. 

Who is he kidding? Of course he won’t hand Jaehyun’s case to anyone. What if he gets partnered up with a goddamn psycho? Yuta won’t allow such a thing to happen. And okay, maybe Yuta won’t be the one to date Jaehyun, whatever, but in any case he can find someone who will treat Jaehyun like he deserves; he can do that much. Like this, he will at less have some sort of peace, knowing Jaehyun will go out with someone Yuta had thoroughly researched and approved of beforehand, someone who will be kind and loving to Jaehyun and who will listen to Cigarettes After Sex and Summer Walker and watch those romantic movies his neighbour likes so much, someone who will make Jaehyun happy and love him unconditionally and will be there for him to hold his hand when finals were approaching.

Ah, Yuta really was all bark and no bite.

It is with a sense of dread that Yuta musters up enough courage to open the folder and go through all of Jaehyun’s information. If he is going to do this, he is going to do this right and find Jaehyun the most amazing partner in the whole damn world.

He’s going to prove “love guru” isn’t just a silly nickname; when he’s done, Jaehyun won’t know what hit him, so he better be in for the best fucking time of his life.

{-}

Kim Jungwoo is perfect. 

He’s tall and pretty and slender and has the softest voice Yuta has ever heard. He’s a bit shy at first glance but when you get to know him you realize he is a goof ball with a great (and honestly a bit weird) sense of humour. 

Most importantly, he’s sunshine embodied and one of the kindest souls ever. Yuta is more than satisfied. Actually, Jungwoo’s folder had been sitting in his archive for a while because he hadn’t been able to find a partner he deemed worthy enough of Jungwoo’s presence. However, who better than perfect Jaehyun to conquer Jungwo’s cotton-candy heart? A match made in heaven, Yuta is sure of it.

They would be such a power couple, would give all those famous couples a run for their money together without a doubt. 

Once Yuta’s done organizing all the details for the date, he feels satisfied. There’s some sort of surrendering peace mixed within, too. It’s okay. Yuta will get over it. He’s positive the moment he watches Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s budding relationship bloom perfectly he will be able to move on. of course, he will scream and kick and cry and curse during the whole process, but once the purge is done there will be nothing but inner peace and the awaited and precious satisfaction of a job well done.

It is with such a mindset that he wraps up his job and calls it a day, quickly clearing his desk and turning all the lights off so he can lock up his office. 

When Yuta leaves it’s already dark outside. He hadn’t realised he spent so much time couped up in his office going through his entire list of possible candidates, drawing up chart after chart and running his database again and again. He only needs to visit Donghyuck for a quick reading, though Yuta is sure there will only be positive results. After all, it’s weird that people that have a high compatibility with each other won’t have nice results during a tarot reading. Yuta’s been in the business for a while now, he would know.

He arrives home quite late, later than usual at least, but it’s good that his work schedule is more a recommendation than a rule. Yuta works at an unconventional place, that he knows, so their work ethics and policies are rather unconventional, too. As long as he gets his job done, he can drop by the office later in the morning, fortunately.

A quick shower sounds ten times more appealing at the moment than preparing dinner, and that's a lot to say since Yuta is kind of starving. He can always whip out a quick omelette with some salad and call it a night. 

Yuta’s in the middle of stripping down from his suit when he hears a knock on his door, and really, he _should_ be surprised but he already knows who is standing at the other side of his red door. No one else actually knocks on doors except for the not love of his life -another of his charming points, Yuta’s mind supplies quite unhelpfully.

“It’s open,” Yuta says not too loudly. As if on cue, Jaehyun walks into his place, looking every bit the handsome but tired university student he is, wearing a dark purple hoodie (the irony of it all doesn’t get lost on Yuta) and some sweatpants. He looks fresh out of the shower and it makes Yuta a bit conscious since he’s sure he’s not in his best state given he had kind of gone through at least two breakdowns throughout the day.

“Hey,” he greets Yuta softly, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Everything alright? You came home quite late.”

Yuta’s heart does this annoying thing in which it does a triple flip and kicks up its rhythm. Ah, Jaehyun is just so kind and attentive, Yuta already knows he will have a hard time letting go of him.

“Missed my food?” Yuta answers, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible while still trying to shrug off his blazer. It’s a harder task than what Yuta imagined, especially because his fingers feel numb.

“I missed you,” Jaehyun replies back without missing a beat. “I'm used to having dinner with you.”

Jaehyun’s answer leaves Yuta a bit speechless, although it’s not the first time his neighbour says such things to him. Still, it doesn’t mean that Yuta grew used to it, it makes his stomach inflate with butterflies every single time.

“Anyways, you look pretty tired. How about you take a shower and I’ll cook something quick for you?”

Has Yuta mentioned Jaehyun is possibly his most favourite person on earth? Because he is, he totally is. His perfect, perfect friend who is top-notch husband material and likes to take care of Yuta although it should be the other way around.

“You don’t have to. It’s kinda late and I bet you have to be up early for your classes and you’re on your last subjects. It’s fine, really. Thank you, Jaehyun.”

Yuta would rather shoot himself in the foot than be the reason why Jaehyun is tired and can’t properly concentrate on his classes. Especially because tomorrow Jaehyun has work and he won’t have time to take a nap in the afternoon which will only make him tired and God, what if he is so tired that he passes out while fixing a car or whatever and his boss sees him and fires him? Yeah, no. 

Jaehyun has the audacity to roll his eyes at Yuta.

“Don’t be silly, it won’t be long. Come on. I’ll make something quick, you go take a shower.”

Why can’t Jaehyun see that Yuta is trying to keep the other’s job for him? He’s about to respond but all words die in his mouth when Jaehyun comes close and puts his hands on Yuta’s shoulder, successfully sliding off his blazer. Yuta stays put, heart hammering inside his chest while he feels Jaehyun maneuvering his limp limbs around to finally free him from the piece of clothing. This close, he can smell Jaehyun’s aftershave and suddenly he’s feeling conscious all over again because he probably doesn’t smell his best. _What does it matter? He’s not going to date you, why do you care? He has a date with Jungwoo in three days._

Well, it now seems Yuta is his own cockblocker.

“Come on, go,” Jaehyun repeats softly. He folds Yuta’s blazer and takes a step back and Yuta suppresses the need to follow suit. 

“You’re impossible,” is what Yuta says, chuckling in an attempt to dispel the weird atmosphere. Jaehyun’s sudden closeness really threw him off guard and it’s not without reason; his younger friend is not exactly known for being clingy or touchy and he’s never really been one to invade Yuta’s personal bubble like that before. Sure, they’re good friends and there’s always the occasional pat on the shoulder, or the quick bicep squeeze, but never the voluntary invasion of space; Yuta has always made sure of it.

He’s too exhausted to properly analyze his neighbour’s weird actions so he just goes into the bathroom and takes his much awaited shower, sighing under the stream of warm water. Ah, he’s already feeling so much better. The familiar scent of his lime and bergamot soap work like a charm against his racing thoughts; he tries to take better care of himself like this. He does not need intrusive thoughts during one of his moments of relaxation. 

The change of clothes he brought with him is on the toilet seat, and once Yuta’s done with his showers, he wastes no time drying himself off and getting into them. His hair is still dripping, soaking the collar of his shirt, when he exits the bathroom but he’s too hungry to care so he leaves the towel on the couch; the smell of whatever Jaehyun managed to cook in a short amount of time clings to the air deliciously, it makes Yuta’s stomach rumble.

“Smells good,” Yuta admits, padding softly over to where Jaehyun is stirring something in his only good pan. It’s rice chicken and his mouth waters at the sight.

“I saw you had some leftover rice and chicken so I think it was an obvious choice,” Jaehyun explains. He turns off the stove and with the wooden spoon scoops some of the rice into the plate he had prepared beforehand. “Voilá," he presents the dish to Yuta, who takes it eagerly into his hands.

“It looks amazing,” he praises honestly, already making his ways towards the table. He gingerly sits downs; he can’t wait to fucking inhale the food in front of him like the starving man he is.

“Yuta, dry your hair, you’re gonna get sick.”

“You do know that’s actually a lie, right? You can’t get sick just of that,” Yuta replies through a mouthful of the delicious rice Jaehyun had prepared only for him.

“You don’t know that,” Jaehyun says, ever so patiently, already going for the discarded towel on Yuta’s sofa. “Also, are you really going to ignore the ancestral wisdom of grandmothers? I can’t decided wether that’s bold or just plain stupid.”

Yuta snorts and continues eating. Maybe he should slow down a bit, he knows there’s nothing very graceful about swallowing down the dish in front of him as if one of his siblings would come out of nowhere and wrestle him for the last piece of chicken. He can’t help it though so he just continues inhaling, decor be damned. 

His vision goes momentarily black and then he feels Jaehyun’s hand slowly rubbing his wet hair with his discarded towel.

“Jaehyun, you don’t really need to, I never dry my hair and I’m perfectly healthy.”

“It doesn’t mean one day you might not get sick. Don’t be difficult, let me take care of you.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around, though?”

“You look after me just enough. Plus, I like taking care of you.”

Yuta shuts up after that, not really trusting his voice to not come out shaky. Jaehyun always drops shit like that at the most random moments, and it isn’t fair at all because Yuta knows the other just means it in a friendly way yet his heart can’t take the fucking hint and skips a beat all the same.

It’s quiet for a moment, Jaehyun slowly making sure Yuta’s hair isn't dripping any longer and Yuta just continues to clear his dish clean. It’s comfortable and it almost makes Yuta forget that Jaehyun is set to destroy his life by hiring their services in order to find his dream boy.

Key word being _almost._

“So,” Yuta starts after gulping down more than half of his glass of water. “Something happened at work today.”

Jaehyun’s hands stop rubbing for a hot second and then he’s back at it again as if he hadn’t faltered at all. Yuta’s hair should be plenty dry by now, or as dry as it could get by trying to rub the water out of it. Still, Jaehyun keeps patting his nape and behind his ears softly.

“Yeah? What happened?”

“Your name on a client folder, that’s what happened.”

The rubbing stops for real this time. Yuta waits, and he kinda hates himself because he’s waiting for Jaehyun to just laugh the whole thing off and say that he was pulling Yuta’s leg. Or that it was a stupid dare, that he was high or drunk and at that time it seemed like a good idea but now it’s kinda obvious it wasn’t a smart decision, right? Something, _anything._

Instead, Jaehyun chuckles a bit awkwardly and sits in front of Yuta, who thinks that if Jaehyun wants to ultimately tell Yuta that it’s all a big joke he should hurry the fuck up.

“About that,” he starts, instead of saying what Yuta wants to hear. “Yeah. I thought. I think it’s high time I put an end to my life as a bachelor, right? And I believe you can do that.”

He’s looking straight into Yuta’s eyes and it feels like he isn’t done, like he has a lot more to say but Yuta has has enough so even if he can see Jaehyun opening up his mouth to further torture Yuta’s poor heart, he speaks.

“Ah, silly. If you wanted something like that it wasn’t necessary for you to hire our services. You should have come to me in the first place.”

He chuckles for good measure but Jaehyun isn’t chuckling with him. The student is actually studying him, carefully, attentively.

“Have you read my folder? Did you read the “ideal partner” section?”

It feels like a trick question.

“No,” he decides not to lie. “I don’t need to. I know you well enough. I’ve been watching you all this time, I think I can find you a pretty suitable partner without resorting to your folder. I am one of your closest friends after all. My pride as one is at stake here,” and again, he’s laughing lightly and _again_ , Jaehyun isn’t laughing with him and it’s starting to creep Yuta a little. Jaehyun always laughs whenever Yuta laughs, it’s a call and answer response by now and his neighbour isn’t doing his part.

“I think you should,” Jaehyun says in lieu of joining Yuta’s awkward laughing party. “I don’t think you’ve been watching me enough.”

The audacity.

Now Yuta feels like _really_ laughing, out loud and with his whole chest. As if! Yuta, not watching Jaehyun enough? The joke of the century! If only Yuta weren’t such a coward he would stretch over his table, grab Jaehyun by the collar and scream right into his face “bitch I watch you enough, I am in love with you."

He doesn’t.

“Mmh. I already set you up with someone, though. Then we’ll see if I haven’t paid enough attention to you,” is what he says instead.

Jaehyun sighs, tired.

“Of course you did.”

They don’t talk anymore about the whole dating thing, Jaehyun deviates the conversation to that one time they went to the aquarium and how the days are sunny enough to go visit again soon. Yuta gladly takes the bait and plays along, not necessarily insincere; he’s always more than ready and eager to visit anywhere with Jaehyun.

Talking with Jaehyun is always so easy, he feels the weight of that day’s events slowly leave his bones the more he listens to Jaehyun’s low voice; nevermind he’s been wound tight because of Jaehyun. 

He’s getting drowsy, high on Jaehyun’s velvety voice and stomach full of Jaehyun’s delicious rice chicken and heart full of Jaehyun’s little smile. His neighbour might have noticed because he’s suddenly clearing the table and slowly coaxing Yuta out of his seat.

“Come on, sleepy head, let’s get you to bed.”

Yuta only hopes, while Jaehyun assures Yuta that he can see himself out and that he will lock the door with his spare key, that if Jaehyun does manage to get a boyfriend he would still come over to Yuta’s, would still cook for him and make him laugh and take care of him. 

He just wants to keep Jaehyun in his life.

{-}

“Quit it with the pencil tapping,” Doyoung says, reaching out to hold Yuta’s wrist to stop the incessant noise. “I get it that you’re nervous, alright? But some of us are trying to work.”

Yuta snatches his hand from Doyoung’s hold and proceeds to plant his face on the table with a groan.

“You should support me, you’re a horrible friend, Doyo.”

By the sound of the keys being pressed non-stop Yuta guesses Doyoung really hasn’t even spared a glance towards him, his fingers working diligently and really, how dare he? When Yuta is right there, across him, suffering and withering like a basil plant in the middle of the winter.

“I know what you’re thinking, you idiot. I already told you, if you’re so hell-bent on finding Jaehyun a suitable partner instead of confessing your annoying crush on him then that’s on you. I didn’t ask to be part of this so suffer in silence, will you?”

Yuta’s called Doyoung a horrible friend, but honestly, he had been the one to wipe Yuta’s tears and snot away (“I can’t believe I love you this much, you fucking idiot”) once he went back to hang out at Yuta’s office and found his older friends all but wailing on his desk. The other had been the one to hold him, as well, to quietly rock him in his arms while he said “there, there," patting his back reassuringly. Doyoung is one hell of a friend and Yuta can see right through his mask of indifference. 

“I want them to work out and not to work out in equal parts, how does that even work?”

Doyoung sighs and Yuta knows he’s won when the other finally looks at him and stops writing on his computer.

“I think it’s natural. You’ve tried to convince yourself this is for the best but you’re an idiot if you think you will get over Jaehyun that easily. For the record, I believe you’re incredibly stupid for putting yourself through this. A masochist, if you will.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Shh. Pep talk time is over, you go back to suffering in peace while I finish this report, alright?”

There’s not much he can do but nod, sigh, and go back to lay on the table pitifully while waiting for Jaehyun and Jungwoo to hand in their reports by the end of the day. 

It’s absolute torture, more so because he personally knows Jaehyun and Jungwoo and he knows they have everything in them to hit it off immediately; they would truly go well together and such a thought only serves to further hunt Yuta’s already fragile mind.

A masochist, Doyoung had called him and, well, perhaps he wasn’t mistaken.

“How’s the whole Lucas and Donghyuck thing going by the way?”

Such a valiant effort to distract Yuta from his rapidly descending thoughts.

“It’s hard. You know Donghyuck is a bit of a difficult person, he’s extremely guarded and doesn’t really do anything without consulting his deck. And he doesn’t want my services so there’s that. It’s gonna have to be some sort of incognito mission or something.”

“But judging by your voice you already have some sort of plan?”

“Of course I do. Lucas is coming over next week.”

“And it hasn’t occurred to you that perhaps you don’t have to meddle and they will naturally develop a relationship on their own? I mean, if that’s what Donghyuck wants.”

Yuta gives Doyoung a pointed stare.

“Doyoung, if all people were able to naturally go out with whoever they wanted then we would be left jobless. Plus, Lucas is totally Donghyuck’s style; he just likes playing hard to get and he’s ridiculously guarded. I can’t wait for Lucas to break through that little brat’s walls like a fucking bulldozer. It’s gonna be hella satisfying.”

“If you say so,” Doyoung says, clearly not wanting to discuss things further.

“I know so. I’ll be their damn best man, you just sit and watch.”

“It’s scary how much faith you have in your matchmaking skills yet are unable to do the same for yourself.”

“You,” Yuta suddenly says, sitting up and pointing at Doyoung, “are a little bitch.”

“I am aware. At least this little bitch has a romantic life, unlike your pathetic ass.”

Damn. Right where it hurts.

“I don’t know how Johnny puts up with you, you’re also impossibly mean,” Yuta says, a tiny wail to his voice.

“I’m also aware.”

“I hate you.”

“Not you don’t.”

Yuta sighs.

“No, I don’t.”

{-}

The little “ping” that comes from his phone has Yuta’s heart revolting violently and his stomach lurching.

It’s with trembling hands that he opens his mailing app, finding two emails in his inbox; he immediately recognizes Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s email addresses. His hands are shaking and he debates what mail to open first. Does he want to hear from Jungwoo what an amazing date they had and that they will soon have another one? That they’re grateful for Yuta, for having crossed their paths.

Or does he want to completely shatter his heart and hear it from Jaehyun?

He goes for the second choice because if he’s going to do this he’s going to do it properly. There’s a document attached to the email, the report Yuta asked his friends to fill out once they were done with their date. Feeling like he’s standing at the edge of the deepest fall on earth, Yuta starts reading Jaehyun’s report once he downloads the document.

 _Jungwoo is a great and sweet guy_ , it starts, _we had a great time, he’s really fun._ _Unfortunately, I don’t think he’s what I’m looking for and I have an inkling it’s the same for him._

The world comes to a stop as Yuta reads and rereads that last part.

_“I don’t think he’s what I’m looking for.”_

Oh God.

Oh fucking God.

Yuta feels like he’s been underwater all this time, his senses numb and his lungs full of water, unable to properly breathe, each breath bringing a new wave of pain. Now, though, _now_ he feels like he’s been pulled up to the surface, his head finally above the water and he takes his first breath, real and painless and just relieving.

He skips all the other details, though Yuta couldn’t care less although that’s highly unprofessional of him, until he reaches the last section, the one for when dates don’t go that well.

_Would you be willing to hire our services again?_ ** _✓_** _Yes_ _No_

_What do you look for in a partner that you couldn’t find in your former date? I like guys older than me._

Yuta can’t believe his eyes, is Jaehyun for real not going to drop the whole thing? The fucking bastard. He’s a fucking sadist, putting Yuta again through the painful and unbereable waiting. It’s not like Jaehyun knows, of course, that he’s been unknowingly making Yuta’s life miserable amidst his partner searching quest.

Also, what’s with Jaehyun’s final remark? Yuta had no idea Jaehyun liked older guys, what the heck? Jungwoo was only one year younger, though. Whatever. The tiny, almost non-existent professional part within him that barely has a say in these results feels somewhat disappointed; it’s been a while since Yuta had failed at partnering people up on a first date. It’s weird because he should be above the moon happy it didn’t result but this little side of him suddenly feels competitive. He guesses it’s his professional pride and his almost perfect record talking right now.

It’s fine, Yuta has plenty of amazing people in his archive ready to fall at Jaehyun’s perfect feet — unfortunately.

Next, Yuta checks Jungwoo’s results, and he’s surprised to find similar responses: it seems Jungwoo also had a great time but he feels Jaehyun and he won’t work out because for him it’s obvious Jaehyun already has someone he likes. Jungwoo explains that’s only his intuition speaking but that he’s almost 100% sure there’s already someone in Jaehyun’s heart. Which. Odd, right? Because if Jaehyun already has someone he likes then why the hell would he request Yuta’s services?

The notion Jaehyun already likes someone doesn’t sit well with Yuta, and understandably so since, like, he’s kind of in love with his neighbour or something. Whatever, Yuta will try his best for Jaehyun _again._

Someone older since it looks Jaehyuns is pickier than expected.

_Alright, Jeong Jaehyun, bring it the fuck on._

{-}

Yuta’s done it. There’s absolutely no way this isn’t going to work out.

Choi Minho is everyone’s wet dream: tall, handsome, a hard-worker, kind and caring and a bit on the competitive side; he ticks everyone’s boxes and Yuta is sure if he weren’t so far up Jaehyun’s ass he would definitely have the hots for the offensively attractive physiotherapist.

The important thing is that Minho is older, very much like Jaehyun requested, and he likes sports and photography (which again, _hot_ ) and helps at the local rescue dog shelter. If Jaehyun doesn’t want him Yuta is going to believe Jaehyun’s taste in man is fucking whack, and also, if he doesn’t like Minho then what’s left for someone like Yuta?

He finishes checking all the date’s details and sends them an email with all the information.

Yuta might have really outdone himself this again. Between the feelings of devastation and heartbreak, his little professional and too proud self pats him on the back, as if congratulating him for a job well done.

Yeah, fuck that tiny part of himself. Really.

{-}

“I think I just set my crush up with possibly the most perfect man in the entire universe.”

Doyoung groans, already knowing there’s no way in hell Yuta’s going to drop this until he gets the reports from Jaehyun and Minho. He’s starting to regret having Yuta over in a valiant effort to accompany him through the agony of the impending doom his friend is sure will arrive soon enough.

“Johnny’s dating me so no, I don’t think what you said is true.”

“I set Jaehyun up with Choi Minho.”

Oh.

Doyoung can now kind of understand.

“Yeah, you’re fucked then,” Doyoung pats Yuta awkwardly on the shoulder while he resumes his search of a short and thrilling series that will hopefully keep Yuta’s mind away from the fact that Jaehyun and Minho might possible be making out at the moment.

“Have you watched this one? _Into the night_? It’s only six chapters, I’m pretty sure we can kill it if you stay the night.”

“Oh, Doyoung, are you trying to seduce me?” Yuta wiggles his eyebrows while putting a hand on Doyoung’s thigh. Doyung is not amused.

“Why would I want to date a whiny midget like you when I have a whole Johnny Suh for myself, really.”

“Stop rubbing your romantic life, you damn prick.”

“Try being less annoying and I’ll stop.”

Yuta just sighs and lays down on the couch, resting his head on Doyoung’s thigh.

“Thanks for letting me crash here.”

Doyoung snorts.

“Don’t even mention it.”

The series turns out to be quite good; it has the perfect amount of suspense and action, and to be honest Doyoung and him are pretty invested in it right now despite Yuta’s initial reluctance to watch something else other than _A Whisker Away._

In fact, they’re so into it that Yuta feels like if he breathes loud enough the characters will be able to hear him. They both almost jump at the sound of Yuta’s phone ringing.

“Jesus,” Doyoung says, reaching out for the remote control to pause the episode, “I think I peed myself a little.”

Yuta can’t even laugh at such a statement because, honestly? Same. He nods and reaches for his phone, resting on the tiny wooden table. The screen flashes Jaehyun’s name and Yuta is momentarily lost. Why would Jaehyun call him? 

Oh my God, he’s totally calling Yuta to thank him for setting him up with the perfect Choi Minho, isn’t he? Jaehyun has an awful timing because for the past hours Yuta has managed to completely forget about the whole ordeal, his mind too preoccupied with the crew’s survival in the show to remember that the love of his life was currently meeting the love of _his_ life.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta greets him, taking a finger to his mouth to signal Doyoung to stay quiet when his friend sends him a confused look. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

 _“Oh, hi, Yuta,”_ Jaehyun greets back. _“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just. Where are you?_ ”

“Uh? I’m at Doyoung’s, why? Are you okay, do you need something?”

 _“No, no, I’m alright,”_ Jaehyun tries to quickly calm the panic in Yuta’s voice down. _“I was just wondering because I didn’t hear you coming back. And. Then you weren’t answering my texts, so like. I got worried.”_

Yuta’s heart flutters; Jaehyun really is the best friend in the world, so caring and kind. Ugh, what an absolute boomer to be in love with such an amazing soul. A taken soul, his mind reminds him bitterly.

“Oh,” Yuta says dumbly because he really doesn’t know what else to say. “That’s so sweet Jaehyun, I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m fine, really. I’m currently Netflix and chilling with Doyoung.”

_“You what?”_

Doyoung facepalms in front of Yuta, who is confused by the reaction. What?

“Netflix and chill? You know? We’re watching this new series, _Into The Night,_ it’s really good actually.”

_“Just watching the series?”_

Yuta has no idea why Jaehyun sounds so distressed.

“Yeah? I mean, I just told you.”

There’s a beat of silence before he hears Jaehyun muttering something under his breath that Yuta doesn’t get.

_“It’s pretty late, though. Will you come back?”_

“No, I’m staying here, you’re right after all, it’s getting kinda late”

_“Do you want me to pick you up?”_

What the heck, Yuta just told Jaehyun he’s staying at Doyoung’s.

“Jaehyun, I told you I’m staying at Doyoung’s, why would you pick me up?”

 _“I mean_ — _”_ there’s a pause. Yuta waits for Jaehyun to continue speaking. _“It’s just the two of you?”_

“What’s with the question? Yeah, it’s just us. Doyoung’s boyfriend is away so.”

 _“Doyung’s boyfriend is away,”_ Jaehyun repeats, his voice a lot more mellow than it was moments ago. _“Right. I see. Sorry for the questions. Haha. I was. You know. Just worried. I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

“Worried about what, you dummy,” Yuta chuckles. Jaehyun could be really weird sometimes. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Great! Have fun.”

“Thanks— Oh! Jaehyun, don’t forget to send me your report, please.”

_“Report?”_

“The date report. With Minho?”

 _“Oh. Right, the date. I will, don’t worry. See you!”_ And without waiting for Yuta to say goodbye back, Jaehyun hangs up.

Yuta takes the phone away from his ear and looks at it, as if waiting for the device to give him all the answers to the questions that have suddenly arise.

“That was a strange conversation, don’t you think?”

When Yuta turns back to look at his friend, Doyoung is already looking at him with an exasperated look.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

{-}

Later, when Doyoung is already snoring the night away, Yuta receives Minho and Jaehyun’s emails. He turns around and gets under the cover so the light of the phone doesn’t bother Doyoung. He rapidly opens Jaehyun’s email and downloads the attached report. As always, Yuta is going to do this properly and hear the end of his non-existent love life with him from Jaehyun himself. 

He skips over the whole first part and goes straight to what interests him the most, the date details and Jaehyun’s final assessment of the experience. Yuta braces his heart for the impact as much as he can.

The blow, unexpectedly, doesn't come.

_Minho is a great guy, I’m happy I got to meet him. I’m sure we’ll be good friends. Not my style, though._

_“Not my style”?_

Minho was everyone’s type, what kind of crack was Jaehyun on? There is no other explanation for such a development. 

“What is wrong with you, Jaehyun?” Yuta whispers, almost offended at the fact that this is the second date that doesn’t work for Jaehyun. 

_Would you be willing to hire our services again? ✓Yes_ _No_

_What do you look for in a partner that you couldn’t find in your former date? I like guys shorter than me, and not too older than me, up to two years only. With a bright smile and easy laugh who is interested in art._

Just what kind of description was that? It was too damn specific, to Yuta, it looks as if Jaehyun already has someone in mind; suddenly, Jungwoo’s report comes to his mind, he had already kind of hinted that Jaehyun already likes someone. If so, then why continue with Yuta’s dating services?

He’s lost and not even the fact that Jaehyun and Minho didn’t work out is enough to drown the thousands of questions suddenly swimming through his mind. Of course, the simplest thing to do would be to just fucking ask but Yuta doesn’t want to appear lame and doesn’t want Jaehyun to think he can’t do his damn job properly. No asking around. Yuta will get Jaehyun his ideal boy, whatever it takes.

Minho’s response is the sweetest, too, saying how Jaehyun and him hit it off immediately and he had an amazing time but that unfortunately, he can’t see Jaehyun under a romantic lens. He explains he’s grateful he still met Jaehyun and that he doesn’t feel like it was a waste of time, and that he would gladly hire their dating services again.

There’s a cryptic message at the end of his report and Yuta can’t, for the life of his, figure out what it means.

_Perhaps my matchmaker should start being more aware of the people around him. I believe in you! Yuta, fighting!_

Just what on earth?

{-}

**to: hot mechanic (jae <3)**

im sorry it didnt work out with minho!!

that’s weird tho, he’s like, perfect

**to: my sunshine (yuyu)**

lol it’s fine

yeah, it was almost intimidating but he’s really chill

not what i was looking for, tho

**to: hot mechanic (jae <3)**

yeah, lol, what’s with your description

sound like you already have someone

in mind

**to: my sunshine (yuyu)**

maybe i do

**to: hot mechanic (jae <3)**

why hire our services then lololol

**to: my sunshine (yuyu)**

maybe you’re the only one

who can get me who i want

  
  


{-}

“And he completely ignored me! I was right there.” 

Yuta sighs, scrubbing Lucas’s shirt under the stream of water. His friend was really clumsy for an athlete who knew how to be in almost total control of his body.

“The worst part is that I know he saw me, you know? He looked me dead in the eyes and then turned his head around. I don’t think he likes me at all. Yuta, what do I do? I don’t want anyone else.”

Yuta hums from his place in the sink, his friend leaning against the door, arms crossed against his naked chest.

Thing is, Yuta would totally discourage Lucas if he knew Donghyuck wasn’t interested at all, but that’s the catch: he knows Donghyuck is interested. He just doesn’t want to admit he likes a jock who is everything but a jock. A pity, since Lucas has to be the sweetest and funniest person ever. Actually, he’s pretty sure Donghyuck is aware of such a detail and that is why he avoids the poor boy so much. Donghyuck knows, deep in his heart, he will completely fall for the other in a matter of seconds and he’s too prideful for something like that to happen.

“Also, sorry for ruining our lunch. You should have let me wash my own shirt, you know.”

Yuta chuckles, remembering how he had forgotten to close the cupboard’s door and Lucas, tall and gigantic Lucas, had turned around quickly and smashed his face against the wood, successfully sending the spaghetti on the dishes he was holding flying around. 

“I’m sorry for not closing the cupboard’s door. I tend to forget my apartment for normal height people isn’t really your style.”

Lucas, far from feeling mocked, lets out a boisterous laugh and Yuta can’t help but join him.

“Also, sorry for not having something that might fit you comfortably. I swear this will dry up in no time.”

“Don’t worry,” Lucas says sincerely, like everything he says. “I just hope the delivery guy hurries, I’m quite hungry.”

Just as in cue, there’s a knock on Yuta’s door.

“Yo, man, perfect timing!” Lucas laughs again and leaves Yuta to his task while he reaches for his wallet and moves towards the entry.

“Oh,” he says when he opens the door. “You’re not the delivery guy,” he says when he sees a guy standing in front of Yuta’s door, no takeaway food in sight.

“Who are you? Where’s Yuta?”

“Oh, you know Yuta? He’s in the bathroom. You’re a friend of his?”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Lucas? What’s taking so— oh. Hi, Jaehyun.” Yuta greets with a smile, a bit surprised at seeing his neighbour at his door. He was definitely hoping it’d be the delivery guy but Jaehyun is always a nice surprise.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun sighs, and for some reason he sounds relieved. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Yuta smiles, it’s impossible not to do so when Jaehyun always looks so happy to see him. “Lucas, this is my neighbour, Jaehyun. And this is Lucas, a friend of mine from the gym.”

Lucas gives a big smile and puts his hand up

“What’s up? Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Jaehyun says, smiling politely. When his dimple appears, Yuta bites his lip in an effort to stop the stupid squeal bubbling in his throat. Instad, he beckons the other two in, his threshold isn’t exactly big for three grown men to stand in order to hold a casual conversation.

“So, why are you here, Jaehyun?” Yuta asks once they are all seated around his small table. Damn, he really should buy one bigger, he realises watching Jaehyun and Lucas around the table. When it’s only him and Jaehyun the table is enough and since he never brings his friends over ,Doyoung and Johnny’s apartment is way nicer so he’s always over there, he hadn’t realised it is actually quite small. 

Jaehyun clears his throat and brings Yuta’s attention back from his mental purchase. Right. It’s not like Jaehyun hasn’t showed up at his door unannounced before, if anything, such a tendency seems to have increased lately. Yet, Yuta knows Jaehyun should be in class at the moment, and he’s really hoping the other isn’t skipping.

“Professor had an emergency, dismissed the whole class quite early. I remembered you mentioned your cupboard’s doors were creaking too much, thought I might give them a look. Maybe with a little grease the problem can be solved.”

“Oh, dude, sorry. I already grease them up,” Lucas says with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually, that’s why I kind of hit myself and spilled all our food.”

Yuta chuckles, remembering the whole scene.

“That’s why you’re shirtless, I assume, then?”

Luca raises an eyebrow and then he looks down, as if he had forgotten that he actually wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Right, yeah. Spilled all the spaghetti and stained my shirt. Yuta was washing it.”

“I see,” Jaehyun says, and Yuta can see how his shoulders drop as he reclines comfortably in his seat. “In any case, thanks for doing it. The cupboards I mean, Yuta always forget about these things and then gets too lazy to actually do it.

“Oh, tell me about it,” Lucas laughs out loud and Jaehyun is momentarily surprised by the boisterous sound, but soon enough he’s joining him, the others laugh too contagious to do anything else.

“Oh shut up,” Yuta says without bite. “Adults are too tired to function after work, sue me.”

“Ah, stop acting as if you were an old man already.”

“You two make me feel old,” Yuta sobs fakingly.

Lucas and Jaehyun look at each other for a moment. None of them thought the other was younger than Yuta, seeing as Yuta looks a lot younger than his actual age. It’s easy to talk after that, between Jaehyun and Lucas. They share their majors and Yuta leaves them to it while he finishes rinsing Lucas’ shirt in the bathroom. He smiles when he hears them laughing loudly, a comfortable warmth settling on his chest at the idea that Jaehyun is getting on well with his friend. It’s stupid, really, but this overimaginative part of his brain that doesn’t know when to stop shows Yuta that Jaehyun could easily blend with his groups of friends, shows Yuta images of how a ‘meet-the-boyfriend’ gathering would go down like, and he hates himself because he loves it. Jaehyun would fit so seamlessly with them and that’s so freaking important for him.

Lucas and Jaehyun hit it off really quickly, even deep enough for Lucas to share his Donghyuck’s problems with him. Initially, it was only Yuta listening to him and offering some insight but Jaehyun looks eager to help, listens carefully to the way Lucas and Donghyuck first met and how Lucas took an embarrassingly fast liking to the younger boy. Jaehyun looks really invested and Yuta thinks it’s really cute.

They don’t really arrive at a solid conclusion; Donghyuck is unpredictable and hard to please after all. But Yuta is positive he will crack like glass if Lucas pushes a bit more. Jaehyun looks straight into Lucas’ eyes and says he shouldn’t wait much more, lest Donghyuck thinks he lost interest and tells him he should be straightforward because beating around the bush would only drag things too much. Jaehyun looks as if he’s giving himself a pep-talk as well and Yuta idly wonders if his neighbour is speaking from experience, or if he’s actually trying to encourage both of them —Lucas and himself. His thoughts immediately fly to his current task at hand, finding Jaehyun a suitable partner. Yuta guesses Jaehyun should take his own damn advice and save Yuta the pain of finding the love of his life a partner.

The food arrives in the middle of the conversation and Lucas asks Jaehyun to accompany them as he had ordered a lot of food for two he admits sheepishly. So they have dinner, the three of them, Luca shirtless all throughout. It’s comfortable and Yuta makes a mental note to invite Lucas over more often so they can all have fun like this. Once Lucas’ shirt is dried and the sun has long set, Lucas excuses himself to leave. Jaehyun and he shake hands and exchange numbers, and Lucas thanks Jaehyun and Yuat for their advice although Yuta barely talked. With a clear head, Yuta can see Doyoung was perhaps right: Lucas and Donghyuck will work out and it’s not necessary for him to meddle in between. Jaehyun’s simple but honest encouragement seems to have done the trick to put things into motion.

“He’s really nice, Lucas,” Jaehyun comments. He hadn’t made any move to leave although it’s kinda late. It’s okay because Yuta doesn’t really want him to. 

“He is,” Yuta acknowledges, clearing the table. Jaehyun immediately gets up to help him and in no time they wash and rinse everything. “I’m glad you two got on so well.”

“Yeah, me too. He’s really funny but he seems so determined about this Donghyuck guy. It’s admirable.”

Yuta hums, filling the kettle with water so they can have some tea.

“It makes me wonder…”Jaehyun starts and though he sounds really close, Yuta is still surprised when he turns around and comes face-to-face with his neighbour’s chest. Jaehyun isn’t a lot taller than he is, not in the way that Lucas makes him look like a dwarf at least, but Jaehyun still has some height on him, enough that Yuta has to slightly tilt his chin up to look at him properly. 

He holds onto his kettle for dear life when Jaehyun sets his eyes on him, heavy and insistent.

“Makes me wonder if I could be the same. Sometimes I fear I’m too much of a coward to go for what I really want,” he confesses in a soft voice.

“You got me looking for a potential someone for you, that’s already a lot more than what other people do. Although it seems you already know who you want,” Yuta answers back, in the same tone. 

“I think I should take my own advice and just...go for what I want.”

Jaehyun’s gaze is too much and Yuta isn’t one to shy away from a staring contest but he feels he’s about to lose right now. The younger man is looking at Yuta in such a way that has hope flaring up in no time, stupid and baseless hope.

“Maybe you should. At least so you can stop wasting my time,” Yuta jokes in order to dispel the tension. His cheeks feel hot and he’s already hallucinating because for a whole second he really thought Jaehyun might have been talking about _him_ ; with the way he was gazing at him. He can’t allow that, can’t allow himself to be delusional.

He chuckles for good measure and softly pushes Jaehyun out of the way with his shoulder with the excuse of heating up the water.

And just like that, Jaehyun backs down and whatever that was swirling in his eyes dies. He smiles a bit awkwardly and then laughs for effect although it sounds a little forced

“Yeah, sorry to make you work overtime.”

And then he’s looking for some cups and spoons, actively avoiding Yuta’s gaze.

This, Yuta can deal with.

{-}

Yuta is going to officially retire if Ten and Jaehyun don’t work out. _For real_.

Ten ticks all of Jaehyun’s boxes: he’s shorter than him, older by only a year, has a bright and easy smile and is interested in art. He also speaks like four languages or something, which astonishingly, had been in Jaehyun’s ideal partner folder. Yes, Yuta can admit he ultimately gave up and went through it because after the Minho fiasco he kind of went blank. Yuta wasn’t sure what it was that Jaehyun wanted so specifically in a partner, so with a heavy heart he had opened the damn folder and taken a good look at his description of an “ideal partner." Of course, the whole thing had only left him confused and a tiny bit annoyed; it was obvious Jaehyun already had someone in mind and it irked Yuta because then, why the fuck the other wouldn’t just give up on making Yuta’s life miserably and just get together with his crush, preferably not right under Yuta’s nose.

Then again, Jaehyun had said Yuta was the only one who could get him the person he wanted, which was still odd. He liked to think they were good friends, thus, it was strange that Jaehyun hadn’t confided in him to drop his crush's name. Whatever.

Thing is, Yuta finds Jaehyun’s description almost annoying: someone older than him, shorter, who could speak more than only language fluently, who liked art, who liked piercings, who liked animals, who was in tune with Jaehyun’s humour, who was kind and selfless and impossibly pretty. Just what kind of person is Jaehyun in love with? Why is it so fucking exact? Such a description had made Yuta stay long hours at the office, going through his archive again and again, making lists and calls left and right.

Like the much sought rain after a drought, Ten’s profile fell in Yuta’s hand: a gift from Destiny herself so Yuta’s suffering could come to a final end.

Ten was absolutely perfect and fitted Jaehyun’s impossibly idealistic standards so damn well, Yuta was ready to make a blood oath for him. His final masterpiece is already on motion and he is almost excited to send all the date details to Ten and Jaehyun. Yuta carefully picked all the activities to give the pairing a much needed bonding time through which they would discover they were soulmates; nevermind Yuta’s stomped and cracked heart supporting the whole thing all the way through.

Yuta is more than happy with his work, and he is completely sure everything will finally fall into place: Jaehun will get his happy ending and perhaps Yuta won’t, but he’s too in love with Jaehyun so if the other is happy Yuta really hopes he can live happily with just that fact. He can’t even say he will lose Jaehyun because you can’t lose things that were never yours in the first place; Jaehyun will continue being his friend and that’s all Yuta has aspired to since the beginning. So really, there’s no more reasons to keep crying.

Of course, everything would be much easier if his heart could catch up as fast as his mind.

{-}

“Don’t you think it’s weird, how specific Jaehyun was with his description?” Doyoung asks, going over and over the folder. Technically, folders were only to be seen by the consultor in charge of the case but Doyoung and Yuta decided that that was more a recommendation than an actual rule. “Like, he’s kind of putting out there that he already has a person in mind. Don’t you think? Also, he decided to use our services. Your services, especially,” he continues.

And Doyoung is looking at Yuta, his big eyes are staring right into Yuta’s as if he's trying to mentally communicate with his friend; Yuta feels like Doyoung is silently trying to convey something to him but he can’t quite catch up. It’s been like this for a couple of days already, Doyoung looking at him with a sort of hopelessness and exasperation that Yuta can’t really understand.

“That’s what I've been trying to say, Doyoung. It doesn’t add up.”

His friend just sighs, as if exhausted, and closes the folder, leaving it on top of Yuta’s desk where it’s been sitting all week.

“You know what? I give up. When Jaehyun and Ten’s date fails, I think you should go to Jaehyun, look straight at him with your big and dumb Bambi eyes and ask him directly who is the person he already has in mind.”

Jaehyun and Ten’s date...failing? Not a fucking chance.

Yuta snorts.

“‘If those two fail? It’s like you haven't been listening to me the past few days! They’re perfect for each other.”

“Yuta, I love you but you’re being stupid and I’m tired of having a headache whenever I’m around you. I’ll leave now,” Doyoung stands up for good measure. “I think you should really sit down and think long and hard about the whole Jaehyun situation. I'm pretty sure you will like what you discover. Anyways, hit me up when you’re done being stupid, _only_. I have a date with Johnny so do not disturb me when you receive Jaehyun and Ten’s email.”

“Doyoung, wait, what do you mean—”

“Bye, Yuta.”

And just like that, Doyoung leaves Yuta’s office, closing the door softly after him.

Yuta feels lost, and that’s actually an understatement; he’s never been more confused in his entire life. Why does Doyoung act as if Jaehyun and Ten wouldn’t work out? There’s not a single reason why they wouldn’t work out, not a single one; yet Doyoung’s been acting as if such a thing is the only obvious option for them. And what’s with all the “think long and hard"? Yuta’s been thinking long and hard way too long about the whole Jaehyun situation, there’s absolutely nothing else he’s put his mind onto in the past weeks. It’s like Yuta’s a star, orbiting around Jaehyun, following his every motion and helpless to leave his gravitational pull.

If Jaehyun and Ten don’t work out then Yuta is going to fucking quit his job, and he swears it on Doyoung’s entire bloodline.

{-}

_Ten’s one of the coolest people I’ve ever met, he’s insightful and funny and quite eloquent, his mind is amazing. I’m happy I got to meet such a person like him! Unfortunately, he’s not the one I want. The one I want is more on the shy side, has a pretty dimple on his cheek and actually likes fruits._

{ _-_ }

So.

First things first: Yuta is not going to quit his job. He doesn’t know how else to make money and last time he checked, there were a fucking ton of bills waiting to be paid. He sends a quick _sorry_ to Doyoung’s entire bloodline and promises to never swear on anything else. In his defense, he was absolutely sure Ten was the ultimate and last date Jaehyun would ever go on. It’s a first for Yuta, to fail three times in a row. 

At this point, he’s madder at Jaehyun for permanently staining his record than happier about the potential love of his life not getting together with someone other than Yuta. And that’s saying a whole lot.

He clearly has no other choice; he’s going to go over Jaehyun’s, kick his door down, grab him by the collar and ask him for once and for all who is the one Jaehyun wants Yuta to partner him up with. Only, he’s not really going to kick anyone’s door down and he’s not gonna grab Jaehyun by the collar, the young man could easily fling him across the room before Yuta ever got to touch him.

He doesn’t even bother reading Ten’s report, he’s kind of sick of reading how amazing Jaehyun is but that he clearly already has the hots for someone else; Yuta already fucking knows it. It makes his heart clench painfully and he’s sick of it, this whole cutting ties with any possible romantic relationship with Jaehyun has been prolonged long enough. Yuta can’t take it anymore. It’s as if the bandaid he put on his cut had caught some of the fine hairs on his skin and the glue of the fabric was slowly and painfully pulling them harder and harder by the minute. He needs to rip that shit in one sitting before he completely loses it.

It is with such a mindset that he gets up from his couch, his favourite spot to throw the best pity parties on, and, after quickly fixing his clothes and hairs, leaves his apartment and goes straight to Jaehyun’s. He’s gonna end things right now; he can’t afford to mourn for his never existent chance with Jaehyun any longer.

Yuta hasn’t really been over much to Jaehyun's. If anything, his neighbour was more likely at Yuta’s than the other way around. Still, the 3B on the other’s door feels familiar when he stares right at the red door. He knocks twice and awaits the moment of truth.

Jaehyun doesn’t even bother asking who it is, he just opens the door and smiles at Yuta like he was the delivery person bringing his long awaited packages: pure happiness, eyes crinkling up and dimples on full display. It is a sight to behold and Yuta’s traitorous heart stutters, as if the damn organ hadn’t been crying over the past few days imagining Ten and Jaehyun’s wedding.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun says, and he looks pleasantly surprised. “How odd of you to come visit me, but please come in.” He steps aside to give Yuta some room to enter.

For a student who is on his final track and also works, Jaehyun manages to keep his apartment quite clean; of course there’s the single table full of papers and some tools, the unwashed dishes on the sink and some hoodies on the rattle couch. But still it’s better than the pigsty Yuta lived in while he was finishing his degree.

Once Jaehyun clears the other chair —he only has two, and Yuta has always found this detail stupidly cute— he offers it for Yuta to sit down.

“Anything I can get you? I have tap water and half a can of a Monster if you feel like it,” he says cheekily and Yuta laughs. He accepts the water and hopes the suspicious liquid coming from their even more suspicious pipe system can drown all the fucking butterflies flying all over inside his stomach.

“So, what’s with the visit?” Jaehyun smiles charmingly at him and Yuta can’t believe that Jungwoo, Minho and Ten didn’t fall out of their asses when they first saw Jaehyun. He’s the kind of time-suspended beauty, he could be any generation’s ideal type: he was just born blessed like that. A timeless face, made to enamour the whole world at any given moment of history.

Fortunately, he existed at Yuta’s time, and really, he should be grateful for such a fact only. He wishes it was enough, but that greedy part inside of him that he hasn’t been able to crush despite his better judgment refuses to acknowledge that being friends with Jaehyun is more than enough. The little bastard only served to further aggravate Yuta’s heartache.

“I’m gonna be blunt, alright? There’s something I have to ask you and I want you to be honest with me, okay?”

Jaehyun stares at him, expectantly. He bites his lower lip and nods slowly. Yuta isn’t really sure what to make of his reaction but it looks as if the other had already been expecting something. Suddenly, there’s something akin to resolution in Jaehyun’s eyes, and Yuta knows this will be the final blow.

“I promise I’ll be honest. Whatever you ask me, I’ll answer it. I actually think this conversation is long overdue.”

Yuta wants to laugh because that’s supposed to be _his_ line. He wastes no more time and just goes for it.

“You already like someone, don’t you? The way you describe your ideal partner and all that, it’s clear you have someone in mind. Please, don’t lie to me.”

He waits. Yuta has more things to say but he really needs Jaehyun to first come clean about it, before he can actually say all he wants. 

When Jaehyun nods slowly, Yuta feels his heart dropping to his stomach. He manages to school his expression quick enough and nods back, mainly to do something with his body other than to get up and bolt out of there.

Of course.

It was obvious and Yuta already knew it but the blow hurts all the same, no amount of bandage would ever cushion such a straight upper right to his heart. It’s okay, Yuta at least doesn’t feel like crying, not after all the crying he has already done the past days. He knows he will cry later, inevitably, but he’s glad he’s done some sort of previous purge before coming here to meet his creator.

“Right,” Yuta says when it’s clear Jaehyun is not going to speak. If anything, Jaehyun is looking at him and there’s something swirling in them Yuta can’t quite put his finger around. He looks as if he’s bracing for something, and for what, Yuta doesn’t know. 

“Why, then? Hire our services, I mean. I don’t get it, why would you make me set you up with all those people if from the beginning you weren’t planning on actually giving them a chance?”

Jaehyun looks confused for a hot second and that triggers Yuta’s confusion as well. Yuta should be the only one confused in this situation but why does Jaehyun look as if Yuta had dropped a rubix cube in his hands and asked him to solve it in one minute.

“Wait. You mean to tell me you don’t know who I’ve been talking about all this time?”

Oh, the fucking nerve.

“Jaehyun, are you for real? Do you think if I knew who you like I’d be here asking you?”

And well, that’s one hell of an expression, Yuta has never seen Jaehyun look so baffled before; it’s unnerving. And infuriating. Did Jaehyun really think Yuta could read minds or something? He wasn’t a damn psychic.

“Yuta, I thought you— I thought— you had already figured it and that’s why you came here? To give me a proper answer?”

“An answer to what exactly, Jaehyun? How on Earth was I supposed to figure out who you like? You’re being hella unfair with me. Do I even know this person? You’re not making any sense.”

“Yuta,” Jaehyun suddenly says, serious. “Yuta, please. Think. I. I really thought. I mean. I thought I was quite obvious?”

“Well,” Yuta feels flustered, he doesn’t want Jaehyun to think he’s stupid but he really has no clue. “I’m sorry I’m not that smart.”

“That's not it,” Jaehyun immediately says, reaching out and putting his hand on top of Yuta’s. The action makes his heart jump involuntary. “Yuta,” Jaehyun tries again, and for some reason his ears are rapidly gaining colour. His large palm is still encasing Yuta’s smaller hand and the warmth that seeps through his skin makes it hard for Yuta to concentrate on the man in front of him and his weird behaviour.

“The person I like is exactly two years older than me,” Jaehyun is now looking straight into Yuta’s eyes, and for some reason he’s blushing and Yuta can feel the slightest of tremors in his hand. “He loves animals, wears piercings, is shorter than me, has the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen, is cute and responsible, is friends with Doyoung and is one of the most romantic people I’ve ever met. And I hope this person thinks of me like more than just his younger friend whom he has to take care of. I _really_ hope so. Because. Because I’ve liked them for a really long time now.”

_Oh?_

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Something clicks inside of Yuta; it feels like the veil that’s been carelessly thrown over his eyes has finally been removed. He feels a bit dumb because all of the signs had been there, very much like Jaehyun had said. He can finally see and, strangely, there’s only peace in Yuta’s heart at the moment.

The smile that blooms in his face is honest. Inadvertently, hope lights up in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“You are so silly, Jeong Jaehyun. You should have told me sooner.”

“Does that mean that y—”

“Of course,” Yuta cuts him off. He doesn’t know how he’ll react if he hears it out loud. For now, knowing is enough. ”Leave everything to me. I’ll plan the most perfect date ever, you’ll see.”

For a brief moment, Jaehyun looks a bit lost. Then, it’s like realization dawns upon him and flushes bright red. He is giving that smile that Yuta loves with his entire being, the one in which it feels sunshine could come straight out of Jaehyun’s ass given how happy he looks.

“So you really—”

“You don’t have to worry about anything. You are about to be on the best date of your whole life. After all, I know you better than anyone. I have to go now but I’ll text you the details right away, how does that sound?”

“Oh, I thought maybe we could do this together? I don’t want you to think everything on your own, after all I—”

“Don’t be silly,” Yuta chuckles, interrupting him. “This is my work, alright? And I love planning so don’t feel bad.” He briefly removes his hand from under Jaehyun’s to properly grab it and give it a tight squeeze. In return, he receives a tight squeeze back, and really, Yuta has never seen Jaehyun look so damn happy. “I really have to go, okay? We’ll keep in touch.”

“Oh, right,” Jaehyun answers, flustered. He lets go of Yuta’s hand. “Perhaps we can talk later? I really want to talk things out with you, I want us to—”

“All in due time, Jaehyun. Let me take care of this first and then we can talk all you want, alright?”

His neighbour looks a bit confused but nods anyways, mirroring Yuta and standing up as well.

“Right, sorry. I just want to be with you a bit more because—”

“Ah, so clingy, my dear Jaehyun. I promise we’ll talk later.”

And before Jaehyun can say anything else, Yuta smiles reassuringly at him and makes a beeline towards the door.

{-}

The soft light coming from the TV is the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room. The curtains have been drawn and deep down Yuta knows he’s wasting away such a clear and warm day; for once, the clouds that had threatened to drench the entire city the whole week have gone away.

But he’s heartbroken and he’s going to mourn everything he wants, at the moment, Yuta can’t bring himself to care about anything else.

The Notebook is playing, Yuta 's go-to movie whenever he feels like further torturing himself, and there’s a pint of ice cream on the floor, used tissues littering the small table in front of the sofa. It’s a mess, just like Yuta likes it when he throws his famous pity parties. He hasn’t showered either and he’s sure there’s a stain on his shirt from the oil of the fried-chicken he had a while ago. It’s whatever, he’ll get over it, for now, he’s allowed to cry and just lay there on his sofa all day long. Tomorrow he’ll have to pretend he’s a functional adult who knows exactly what to do with his life and has his shit together, so for now he reveals in his moment of alienation with his outer appearance.

His phone suddenly buzzes and Yuta pauses the movie, trying to find the little device that’s been lost to the blankets' creases. Once he manages to find it, snugged between the cushions, he checks the ID caller.

Jaehyun.

Of course.

Of _fucking_ course.

Before answering, Yuta takes three deep breaths and hopes that his clogged nose and raspy throat don’t give away his pathetic state.

“Jaehyun, hi,” he says as nonchalantly as he can. Yuta can’t, for the life of him, figure out why on Earth Jaehyun is calling him moments away from the most important day of his life. Perhaps he wants to thank him?

_“Yuta, hey. I’m already at the station but I don’t see you, are you running a little late?”_

“I’m at home, something happened?”

_“At home? Why? Oh my God, don’t tell me I got the time wrong. Didn’t you say 4pm though?”_

Yuta is thoroughly confused, he feels like he’s talking to a crazy person.

“Jaehyun, what do you mean? Why did you call?”

 _“Why did I call? Yuta, you told me_ — _Taeyong?”_

“Oh, he’s arrived. I don’t know what you needed but you can call me later, alright? Send my regards to Taeyong. Have fun!”

And then he hangs up.

And then.

He cries.

{-}

Yuta is jolted out of his nap when he hears the incessant knocking at his door. He has no idea who the fuck it could be, he hasn’t invited anyone for all he can remember. Instead of immediately standing up, he debates whether opening the door is worth it, he doesn’t want to see anyone at the moment and for all Yuta knows, it could be a murderer. Only, do murderers knock at doors? Yuta isn’t sure but it’s not like he’s going to test such a theory.

He’s still debating the idea in his mind when Jaehyun’s loud voice makes him freeze.

_“Yuta, open the damn door, I know you are there.”_

Jaehyun sounds mad. Oh God, what now? Yuta isn’t looking his best and the last person he wants to deal with is Jaehyun, he has run out of mental and physical power. The battery is all empty, very much like his heart.

Still, against his better judgment and guided by the absurdly and stupid amount of love he has for the man outside his door who sounds ready to bust Yuta’s door open, he gets up. A quick nose-blowing is all he manages before he’s walking up to the door.

He’s already a defeated man, what else is there to lose? Pride isn’t very high on his list, thus, with his stained t-shirt, barefoot, and with his hair like a bird’s nest, Yuta opens the door.

“You,” is what Jaehyun says the moment he comes face to face with him, “are fucking unbelievably.”

Jaehyun’s carefully put together outfit almost distracts Yuta from the flowers he is holding in one of his hands. _Almost_. Jaehyun is looking especially good today, with his black jeans and fitted white shirt, yet the bright yellow lilies are way too loud to look over them.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta says, baffled. “Uhm. What’s wrong? How did the date go?”

Is Jaehyun mad at him because Taeyong wasn’t the person he was crushing on? If such is the case, then there’s nothing Yuta can do about it. He has run out of options; Taeyong fits Jaehyun’s description perfectly. Plus, he doesn’t blame him. Taeyong is kind of out of this world, picture perfect, with his strong features and cotton candy heart. Yuta is aware Jaehyun and Taeyong know each other from that pastry course they took a couple of months ago. He also knows they’ve kept in touch ever since. Yet he didn’t know Jaehyun harboured romantic feelings for the other. It makes sense, now that he sees it. Taeyong is exactly two years older than Jaehyun, wears piercings and loves animals above anything else, pretty much like Yuta himself.

If it’s not Taeyong then Yuta is going to say to Jaehyun to fuck off and to go pursue his dream man alone.

“‘How did the date go?’ Are you serious?” Jaehyun is getting angrier by the second and still Yuta can’t actually understand why. “Taeyong. You set me up with Taeyong, of all people. You thought I was talking about Taeyong?”

Alright, so Taeyong isn’t it.

Well shit.

“I mean, he fits perfectly in the description you gave me. I don’t know anyone else with such characteristics so if it isn't Taeyong, you will have to look for yourself, I can’t help you any longer. I’ve run out of ideas”

“Taeyong doesn’t have the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun has lowered his voice now. He doesn’t look angry anymore, he just looks tired. Suddenly, it’s like he remembers he’s holding a bouquet of flowers because he looks at it for a hot moment before presenting them to Yuta.

“These are for you,” he says slowly, stretching his arm. Yuta freezes for a second before slowly reaching out to take them into his hands. _For him?_

His head shoots up when he feels Jaehyun's hand softly enclosing his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. 

The next words that escape Jaehyun’s lips has Yuta’s entire system shutting down.

“Is it really so hard for you to imagine I like you?”

And now there is a thumb brushing under his right eye.

“You’ve been crying,” Jaehyun notes, stepping even closer to Yuta, close enough that Jaehyun’s cologne overpowers the floral smell of the lilies in his hands.

“Because of you, stupid,” Yuta whispers. He can’t even look at Jaehyun now, the previous words spoken by him have yet to sink in. _Is it really so hard for you to imagine I like you?_

“I like you, Yuta. I like you so much, I’ve liked you for so long now I thought it was obvious. And at first I thought you didn’t like me back, that you were consciously rejecting my advances and then I realised that I’m actually attracted to an air-head.” Jaehyun’s low chuckle had Yuta’s knees almost giving out. He’s standing so close, his hand still enclosed around his wrist softly.

“Hey, look at me,” Jaehyun asks. “You like me too, right? It was hard to tell at first, I wasn’t sure because you’re always so caring towards everyone but you got so shy whenever I got close to you. God, I was really confused, were you really just brushing me off or were you really that clueless? Did you like me back or was I just another friend to you? It was maddening, really. Ah, Yuta, you own every single one of my sleepless nights.”

That’s what has Yuta looking up because there is no way in hell Jaehyun is going to declare he had the worst time of the two when Yuta was literally trying to find the person he likes a boyfriend while crying every goddamn day for the last week. 

“Are you for real, Jaehyun? Maddening? You wanna know what’s maddening? Loving your neighbour for two years and then one day all of a sudden said neighbour comes at you trying to find a fucking boyfriend. And then, like the moron you are, you go and actively try to find him a boyfriend only to have two breakdowns a day asking ‘ _why not me_ ?’" _That’s_ maddening. And you know what else is maddening?”

Yuta doesn’t get to tell Jaehyun what’s also madenning because Jaehyun kisses him right there, one hand still holding his wrist, the other holding the back of his head. So, like any sane person would do when their longtime crush finally kisses them, Yuta kisses Jaehyun back vigorously. His free hand immediately finds purchase on Jaehyun’s shoulder, his fingers idly grabbing at his shirt, bunching up the fabric.

And because Jaehyun is kind of annoyingly good at everything, of course is good at kissing. More than good, actually. He releases Yuta’s wrist to snake it around his waist to bring him closer, mouth hot and wet and insistent. The first brush of tongue makes Yuta drop the flowers he was holding on for dear life to the ground, and the second brush of tongue makes Yuta part his lips eagerly to welcome Jaehyun’s. 

It’s easy after that; Yuta’s mind might still be trying to process what the heck is going on but luckily his body knows how to function on autopilot, his arms quickly going around Jaehyun’s neck to pull him closer and closer. His mouth keeps moving on its own, kissing Jaehyun with such a passion that he knows he will get embarrassed whenever he thinks back to this particular moment. It doesn’t really matter at the moment seeing Jaehyun is also kind of trying to suck the soul out of Yuta with his mouth.

It’s messy and desperate and downright amazing.

It’s everything Yuta could have ever wished for.

And more.

{-}

“I can’t believe you really thought I was only being a good neighbour. Yuta, I don’t think anybody’s kind enough to just come and fix every little thing wrong with your place without charging you.”

Yuta has the decency to blush at least. If he looks back at it, all the pastries, all the meals, all the texts and calls had been close to nothing of platonicity.

“Ugh. I’m an idiot,” Yuta laments, trying to melt into the cushions of Jaehyun’s couch so he doesn’t have to face the other.

“No, Yuta, you aren’t,” Jaehyun immediately rushes to reassure him, grabbing his hand and kissing it softly. Yuta isn’t sure he will ever get used to being treated like this. ”But it does call my attention to the fact that you’re so good at what you do yet...well. You know,” he adds tentatively, studying Yuta's face.

“‘Yet you’re a moron with your own love life,’ you can say it, I know it. God, Doyoung has every right to be done with me.”

“It’s not your fault, only. I can admit my approach wasn’t exactly the smartest. I mean, you have to understand I was kind of desperate. I literally described you and still you went and found people for me who were nothing like you. I’m starting to think that maybe you aren’t that good at your job.”

Yuta wants to feel offended because mind you, he’s the best at what he does. Yet he will let it go. He’s too comfortable with Jaehyun’s arm all wrapped around him to try and fight him and, wow, he’s still trying to process the fact that Jaehyun actually likes him. A whole lot. Since he had first helped him with the laundry machine, according to the long and rather cheesy confession Jaehyun had whipped out once they stopped making out. Yuta had never seen Jaehyun’s ears turn such a violent shade of red nor had he witnessed the generally composed student stammer so much; it had been the most endearing thing ever and it had Yuta falling in love all over again.

“I think it’s been established that I can be pretty dense, thank you.”

“I like you all the same, don’t worry.” And even if Jaehyun sounds like confidence personified, the rapidly reddening cheeks and ears betray the steady sound of his voice. It’s like Yuta can now clearly see all the signs, the way Jaehyun’s hands reach out to him and stay on his skin as long as possible, the way his eyes can’t seem to leave his face and the way his voice softens when he talks to Yuta. It’s irresistible and Yuta can’t believe he’s lucky enough to experience this Jaehyun, all soft around the edges and a tad bit shy.

Yuta doesn’t have a comeback for Jaehyun’s statement; he’s already made it clear enough that he’s too far up Jaehyun’s ass in possibly the most embarrassing way so he’s not gonna sink lower. Instead, he turns his head and leans in, quickly leaving a fleeting kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

He pulls back just as fast but Jaehyun is competitive so he leans in to chase Yuta’s mouth. Yuta pulls back and back until his laying completely over the couch, Jaehyun looming over him, his arms trapping him in place.

“You think you can provoke me like that and just flee?”

A light giggle.

“It was just a tiny peck!”

“You’re sorely mistaken if you think I don’t have two-years worth of repressed feelings ready to explode at even the tiniest of provocations, Yuta.”

“I know how that feels,” Yuta purrs, rapidly bringing Jaehyun closer by the neck.

“Yeah?” 

Jaehyun is too attractive for his own good, Yuta thinks while he watches the boy above him smirk while slowly inching closer to his face.

It’s a good thing Jaehyun likes him just as much.

“Come here, I’ll show you.”

{-}

“See? I told you that little rascal would break down.”

“Yuta.”

“No, no, really. Can you see? He’s trying so hard to keep his cool but he’s blushing so much, he’s not kidding anyone.”

“Yuta.”

“See? All Lucas needs to do is laugh a little and Donghyuck is already melting, see? I told you, I just knew they-”

“Yuta,” Jaehyun interrupts him, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand resting on the table. “When you said we were going on a date I didn’t know you actually meant an undercover date. I thought you meant you wanted to spend time with me only.”

Yuta cranes his neck so fast Jaehyn winces.

“I’m sorry! You’re right. I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch Donghyuck embarrass himself.” Yuta squeezes Jaehyun's hand that’s holding his. The small smile he gets in return is enough to make Yuta’s heart skip a beat. 

“It’s fine, I know what I signed up to when I agree to be with you.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Yuta teases just to see Jaehyun’s ears burn. The word never fails to fluster Jaehyun and Yuta might be overdoing it at this point but he couldn’t care less when he gets to watch his usually impassive boyfriend break character under such a silly term.

“I mean, I think I am more than deserving of such a title given everything you made me go through.”

“Not this again.” Jaehyun laughs when Yuta rolls his eyes. He knows his boyfriend hates when Jaehyun brings up the whole dating service thing and that’s exactly why he keeps doing it. As long as Yuta keeps trying to fluster him by calling Jaehyun his boyfriend at every given opportunity, he won’t go down without a fight. After all, it’s his best card seeing that he’s absolutely gone for the older man and there’s little he wouldn’t do for Yuta.

“At least Doyoung isn’t around to join you,” Yuta sighs. It had been brutal, the first time Yuta got together with his friends and introduced Jaehyun as his boyfriend. Doyoung and Taeyong really gave him a run for his money and of course Jaehyun, instead of siding with him, had jumped straight into the “let’s make fun of Yuta” train. All was forgiven and forgotten when they went back home and Jaehyun let Yuta know _exactly_ how much he actually was into his older boyfriend.

Jaehyun deposits a chaste kiss on Yuta’s fingers as an apology.

“You know I love you.”

“I’m aware.”

“Took you a while.”

“You’ll never let it go, right?”

Jaehyun smiles charmingly before depositing another swift kiss to Yuta’s dainty fingers.

“No.”

And maybe Yuta should be annoyed but there’s nothing akin to that swirling in his stomach. Instead, there’s pure, raw affecton mixed with wonder; he can call Jaehyun _his_ now.

 _Suck that, astrology, cards, and higher powers_ is his last thought before leaning over the table to finally kiss his gorgeous Bob the Builder wannabe boyfriend who is stupidly whipped for him, too.

When Jaehyun kisses him back hard and with maybe too much tongue for a kiss in public, Yuta’s convictions about love get renewed.

Love is indeed, pretty fucking _great_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who came through and did their best to continue with the yujae fic fest! you're all amazing <3
> 
> thanks to my dear beta, Eden, who knows my style by heart and leaves the best comments while editing, you know i love you very very much~ she did a wonderful job, all mistakes left are mine
> 
> and you, dear reader, thanks for reading! leave some kudos or comments lol i sure love those and pls dont forget to shower with love all the other fantastic works that came out of the sakuramochi fest !!!
> 
> take care~~


End file.
